Rejection? Why!
by Sireylithy
Summary: Hinamori finally confesses her love to Hitsugaya. However, Hitsugaya rejects her. Why the hell did he do that! Hitsugaya has to suffer the consequences. HitsuxHina. Short Story
1. Prologue

**Title:** Rejection? Why?!  
**Author:** Sireylithy  
**Summary:**Hinamori finally confesses her love to Hitsugaya. However, Hitsugaya rejects her. Why the hell did he do that?! Hitsugaya has to suffer the consequences. HitsuxHina. TwoxShot

**Author's Note:** I made Ichigo captain of the fifth squad! Anyway, this is the beta of it. I will ever try to improve it more, but not on this moment xD. I had to have this done before the 20th of December for cherryblossom's contest. It wouldn't be that good xD Anyway, Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach

* * *

**17.39 pm**  
Hitsugaya's office.

Hinamori walked into Hitsugaya's office and saw Hitsugaya working on his paperwork. She smiled while she walked to Hitsugaya.

"Neh neh Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori said all of the sudden out of the silence.

That startled Hitsugaya. He turned his head to Hinamori and glared at her. "It's always Hitsugaya-taichou." He said annoyed.

Hinamori smiled and Hitsugaya sighed. "Alright, what do you want?" He asked.

"Well actually I wanted to ask you out for dinner." Hinamori suggested. "I mean you hardly go out. I don't know how you are going to survive if you don't go out once in a while."

"Can't. Got paperwork to do." Hitsugaya said bold. Then he turned to his paperwork again.

Hinamori cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you have so much paperwork if you are always doing paperwork?" She asked. "Isn't paperwork done if you work so hard?"

Hitsugaya sighed and looked at Hinamori. "You can't finish your paperwork if that damn Matsumoto doesn't do her work." He said.

Hinamori bended a little. "Do you need some help?"

Hitsugaya blushed a little by the little bend. "No it's alright. I can do it myself." He said.

Hinamori raised an eyebrow again. "You sure? You don't want to have dinner with me? Because I want it." She grabbed another chair and shoved it next to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya blushed slightly. "Ba- Baka! I can handle it myself. I'll go another time with you." He shouted. He quickly faced his paperwork again.

Hinamori went to sit next to Hitsugaya. She grabbed a pile of paperwork and read it. "It's okay." She said without looking at Hitsugaya. "The faster you're done, the faster we can go out for dinner." She continued.

Hitsugaya still blushed and he stared at her for a few minutes. _"Geez, she never gives up…but…it does seem…well you know."_ he thought.

--

**19.25 pm**

Hinamori stretched herself by putting her arms in the air. She moaned a little. Then she turned to Hitsugaya. "We're finally done." She smiled. "You know what that means?"

Hitsugaya put his pencils away and looked at Hinamori. "Fine. I'll go to a restaurant with you. Sheesh you really don't have anything else to do." He sighed.

Hinamori walked to Hitsugaya and bended her head to Hitsugaya's head level. "Mou... Can't you be nice some time? I will treat you."

Hitsugaya blushed and quickly looked away. "Fine. Treat me."

--

**22.53 pm**

Hitsugaya and Hinamori just came out of a restaurant and Hitsugaya was bragging about Hinamori.

"Sheesh, why do you have that less money when you treat someone? I can't believe I needed to pay for the meal." Hitsugaya sighed.

"Mou... I just wanted to go out once in a while." Hinamori pouted.

"Next time go with Koutetsu, Ise or Matsumoto or something. I have work to do." Hitsugaya said.

The two stopped because they were at a road with two detractions. One to the tenth division and one to the other divisions. Hinamori turned to Hitsugaya. "Guess I have to say goodbye. Sorry I let you pay the bill." Hinamori said. She walked away without looking at Hitsugaya._"I should have told him just now..."_ She was lost in her thought. "Hitsugaya-kun..." Hinamori whispered.

"What's wrong, Hinamori?" A voice appeared behind Hinamori. A boy walked next to Hinamori. It was Hitsugaya (Off course.) "I'll bring you home." He added. Hinamori smiled. "You shouldn't be so nice to me all the time."

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori. "Why shouldn't I? Besides. What do you mean with nice…" Hitsugaya stopped talking when he saw Hinamori's face coming closer. "Hinamori what are you doing?" Hitsugaya asked shocked.

Hinamori putted her hands above Hitsugaya's ears and she leaned closer. Hitsugaya's eyes were widened. Hinamori looked in Hitsugaya's eyes deeply. "Hina-." Hitsugaya felt uneasy and turned his head the other way and he stepped backwards quickly. "I'm sorry Hinamori." He said with his face turned the other way. Hinamori stared at Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori said.

"Let's go home." Hitsugaya walked with Hinamori without facing her. Hinamori did not look at Hitsugaya either. The two walked silently and they didn't face each other for the rest of the escort…but then, at the end something _did_ happen.

--

In front of Hinamori's room.

"Thanks for walking me to my room. _Shirou-chan!_" Hinamori said happily.

"Ah. Hm." Hitsugaya said while looking the other way. He didn't even go against Hinamori by calling him that way?!

"Shirou-chan?" Hitsugaya looked from his eye corner at Hinamori. "Hm?" He still didn't have the courage to stare right into her eyes.

"_**I really like you…"**_

Hitsugaya blinked several times. "What did you just say?" He asked.

"Please, don't make me repeat that."

Hitsugaya turned around. "Alright then. I'll go home then." Then he took off and really quickly.

Hinamori stood there watching Hitsugaya walk away. Shocked.

"_**Was I rejected just now?"**_

* * *

**A/n:**Prologue! Flip to the other page! P.S. I would be very happy if you reviewed xD 


	2. What the hell!

**Author's note: **Back to story! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach!

* * *

The next day at the tenth division headquarters'…

**10:57 am**

Hitsugaya was doing paperwork in his office. Off course. When suddenly someone rushed into the office.

"Taichou! What were you thinking?!" Matsumoto yelled. She putted her hands on the desk. Hitsugaya blinked.

"What do you mean, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked

Matsumoto stared into her captain's eyes. "You know damn right what I mean." Her eyes narrowed.

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed too. "Matsumoto. I really don't know what you mean. However, if you have time to have this quarrel with me, then you have time to do paperwork."

Matsumoto flung her arms in the air, completely ignoring her captain's order. "Man! You're so dense!" She put her hands on her hips. "If I say the name Hinamori. Do you then know what you've done?!"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened by hearing Hinamori's name. However, his eyes narrowed again quickly. "Matsumoto. Do your freaking paperwork. Now. Or just get out. I've had enough of you." He said annoyed.

Matsumoto ignored the order again and she turned around. "Unbelievable." With that, she walked away.

Hitsugaya sighed when he saw his vice captain walk out of the office. _"I knew that would happen."_ He sighed again and then he resumed with his paperwork.

**An half and hour later… (12:27 pm)**

"Hitsugaya-taichou, you bastard." Renji dashed into the office and punched Hitsugaya in the face. Causing that Hitsugaya almost lost his balance on his chair.

Hitsugaya sat up right after the punch and coughed annoyed. "Know your place, Abarai." He said calm. "I can put you in prison, if you don't tell me WHY THE HELL YOU PUNCHED ME!!!" Hitsugaya yelled angrily.

"You know damn right why I did that." Renji said angrily and without a slight of fear. "Doing everything as you please, just because you're a captain." Renji groaned.

"Renji!" Kira ran into the office. "Calm down, I know you're angry but…" Kira stopped when he caught a glimpse of Hitsugaya. He glared at Hitsugaya, which caused that Hitsugaya was surprised. Off course.

"I won't forgive you what you've done." Kira threatened.

Hitsugaya glared at the two officers. _"What the hell is going on?"_ Hitsugaya coughed. "You two really don't know what your place is." He said annoyed.

"This is an exception." Kira said. "We just can't tolerate what you've done to…" Kira was cut off.

"What the hell did I do to Hinamori then?!" Hitsugaya shouted.

Kira and Renji looked at each other and sighed. "I didn't know he was such an idiot." Renji said.

"I guess, he still didn't hit puberty." Kira said cynically.

"Or he's just an idiot." Renji shrugged.

"Maybe you're right." Kira said.

A vein popped inside Hitsugaya's head. I mean, he, the great captain of the tenth division, the heavenly guardian who only appears once in the thousand years, the great genius, Hitsugaya Toushirou, was being teased by his subordinates. Off course he would be angry.

"Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. Here!" Hitsugaya groaned. "If you don't want to get frozen till the end of time, just get the freakin' out of here!"

Kira and Renji were absolutely tough, but not this tough, they looked at each other. Shocked. They slowly turned around and walked slowly out of the office.

Hitsugaya sighed again. What was going on? He looked at the door opened and he saw Ukitake and Kyouraku walking towards his office. He rolled his eyes. "Now what?"

The two walked into his office. "Konnichiwa, Hitsugaya-taichou." Ukitake said.

"Are you planning to lecture me too, Ukitake?" Hitsugaya asked bored.

"Those youngsters…" Kyouraku sighed.

"I have just one question, Hitsugaya-taichou. Couldn't you be more gently towards Hinamori-fukutaichou?" Ukitake asked.

Hitsugaya was surprised and he blinked several times. "What?"

"You shouldn't treat a lady like this." Kyouraku sighed. "Even I know that."

"No, because you are mostly the one who gets rejected." Nanao appeared behind Kyouraku.

Kyouraku turned around. "Nanao-chan! What are you doing here?!" He asked. Bang! A big hit from Nanao's book.

Kyouraku putted his hands on his head and opened one eye. "For what did I deserve that smack?" He asked silently.

Nanao lifted her glasses. "I just felt hitting you." She said cynically. She then turned to Hitsugaya. "I just felt hitting someone else too…"

Hitsugaya felt a pressure on him and he got up. Angrily. "If you touch me. I'll..!" Kyouraku cut Hitsugaya off by lifting his hand up. "Nu-uh-uh. You have to pass me if you want to do something to Nanao-chan."

Hitsugaya sat down forcibly. _"Off course. Darn Kyouraku."_ He looked at the three. "So are you done yet?"

"I should be apologizing to Hinamori-chan." Kyouraku said. Ukitake nodded. "I think she is quite unhappy about it."

Nanao walked towards Hitsugaya. "If you don't apologize to Hinamori-chan, I won't forgive you. She's already so insecure without a captain and then you _have_ to do something like that to her." Nanao lectured Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya sighed. _"What did I do then? Something about rejection? Did I do something improper to Hinamori?"_ Hitsugaya didn't seem to listen to Nanao's lectures. Suddenly he heard a bang on his desk and he looked at Nanao.

"That's it! I'm going back to my division!" Nanao turned around and walked away.

"Nanao-chan! Wait for me." Kyouraku shoved his hat a little to Hitsugaya (A gesture to say goodbye) and he chased Nanao.

"Don't forget the apology." Ukitake said and he also chased the other people.

Once again Hitsugaya was sitting on his chair wondering about the events._"What is wrong with everybody?"_

--

**14:45 pm.**

Still sitting in his office doing his paperwork, Hitsugaya looked at the clock. 14:45 pm. Nice. Almost like 2,5 hours without any bother from someone else. His stomach growled. He got up. _"Time to lunch. Hmm…I guess I have to go alone."_

--

**15:11 pm.** Restaurant.

Hitsugaya sat at a table and a waiter came. "Can I take your order, sir?" He asked.

"Yes, miso soup and some rice." Hitsugaya said. The waiter wrote it down and he walked away. Hitsugaya didn't have a good feeling from this. He could hear some people whispering, but he wasn't quite sure who it was.

--

**15:30 pm.**

"Your soup and rice, sir." The waiter placed the dishes on Hitsugaya's table. Hitsugaya thanked the waiter and he began to eat. "Hmm…a little hot. Hmm…it's getting hotter. They should know I don't like hot things. Awh man this is freaking hot." He looked at the kitchen which didn't have a door and he saw all the vice captains smirking at him. Damn.

Hitsugaya lay down all the things on the table and he walked to the waiter. The waiter looked at Hitsugaya's red head and he almost couldn't hold in his laugh. He still managed to speak as gentle as he could. "Sir. What is wrong? Do you not like our food?" he asked.

Hitsugaya coughed. "No, I remembered I had some business to do at my office, so I have to excuse me for today." He said hardly. He lay down some money and walked out of the restaurant. Poor Hitsugaya…

--

**15:40 pm.**

Hitsugaya got back in his room and he was pacing up and down his room. This was nonsense. This was ridiculous. Why was everyone boycotting him? Hitsugaya really wanted to kill someone now, but off course that's against the rules…

He grabbed his zanpaktou and hung it on his back. You'll never know when it will be convenient…Then he walked to his office.

--

**15:45 pm.**

The clock was ticking. Hitsugaya sat in his office doing his paperwork again. Sighing about this horrible day. What the hell was going on? Why was everyone humiliating Hitsugaya? He didn't understand but then he saw Hisagi suddenly in front of him. Hitsugaya sighed again and he leaned on his chair. "What do you want?" He asked hopeless.

"Yes I would like you to apologize to Hinamori-chan. She is a really nice girl and you just can't do that to her." Hisagi said.

Hitsugaya leaned forward. "Hisagi. I really don't know what the hell you're talking about. It's really getting on my nerves."

Hisagi sighed. He _was_ a very serious person, so it was strange why he said something like that about a girl.

"Besides why do you care?" Hitsugaya asked. "You never meddle in things like these." He added. _"Unless…"_

"That's right, but why don't _you_ care? You should be caring about this whole thing." Hisagi said. "You guys look as if you are very good friends, so why don't_ you_ care."

Dang. This was going way too deep. At least for me then. Hitsugaya _did_ follow off course. "Because I don't know for what I need to care and no freaking soul says a thing about what I did!" Hitsugaya yelled. Dang he was aiming to get a sore throat.

Suddenly Matsumoto appeared behind Hisagi and she put her hand on Hisagi's shoulder. "Come on Shuuhei. It's no use. Let's go drinking."

Hitsugaya got up from his chair. "Matsumoto! What the hell is going on here?! Why is no one telling me anything?!" He yelled again.

Matsumoto glared very, very, deadly at him. "I won't spend any lazy effort on a hopeless thing like you." She said coldly. Then Matsumoto dragged Hisagi out of the office.

You could hear a small breeze behind Hitsugaya. _"What the ?"_

--

**21:48 pm.**

Hitsugaya finished his paperwork and looked at the clock. _"This day is almost over. Finally."_ He lay down on his couch and thought about the events of the day._"Why should I apologize to Hinamori? Did I really do anything impropriate to her? "_ Suddenly he heard a door shove open and he got up. His eyes widened. Soi Fong, Byakuya, Mayuri were standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Hitsugaya asked surprised, but then he slowly got irritated. "You guys aren't going to lecture me again are you?"

The three were just standing still glaring at Hitsugaya. And slowly…Hitsugaya felt uneasy. "What is wrong?" He asked.

Soi Fong coughed and murmured something like: "I can't believe I let myself talk in like this." Mayuri scratched behind his ears. "Well…" Mayuri began.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. "You don't…need to do this you know." He said quietly and annoyed.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou." Hitsugaya flinched when he heard Byakuya's clear voice. Hitsugaya was curious what this captain had to tell.

Still…it was silent. The most quiet and serious people in whole soul society were gathered in one room and they knew damn well what the subject was. Although it was hard to bring it up.

Mayuri turned his head the other way. "Sheesh, and I don't even care a thing about that girl." He whispered.

Hitsugaya heard that and it was slowly pissing him off. It had to be Hinamori, of whom he was talking. Soi Fong suddenly decided to speak.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou. _Don't ever let that happen again._" Soi Fong said threatening, but off course Hitsugaya wasn't one bit afraid. I guess this happened too much today for even take this seriously. I mean it was obvious someone who forced them to tell these things.

Mayuri was still scratching behind his ears and Byakuya was obviously thinking deep on what way he had to tell the message to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya's eye twitched and he decided to end it.

"I get it the point already." He sighed. "Just get out of here and do your daily job. You don't have all day to say some stupid message to me of which I already know."

The three turned around immediately and walked out of the door, but…except for Byakya. He stood in the door opening still and he turned his head to Hitsugaya. "Quit fooling around, _kid_." He said in his own Byakuya-kicks-ass manor. Then he really walked out of the room.

Hitsugaya was really getting annoyed. He stormed out of his office. Planning to meet Hinamori. Where did he miss the point?

--

**22:11 pm **

Hitsugaya knocked on Hinamori's door. However there was no respond. "Hinamori?" He asked carefully. Yet no respond. Hitsugaya looked around and saw that this was the place where all evil started._"Something did happen on that night, but what? Ah…"_ Hitsugaya remembered something about 'liking people.' Hitsugaya's eyes widened slowly as he finally realize why everyone was like this. He walked out of the division. There he found a bunch of people sitting on a bench before him. They were all staring at them.

(Alright I will name them up, but I will say this. It's one hell of a people sitting there and to be precisely, almost all the vice captains.) Yachiru, Matsumoto, Hisagi, Kira, Renji and Nanao were sitting there looking at Hitsugaya.

"What are you staring at?" Hitsugaya asked curiously.

"You off course." Matsumoto glared at Hitsugaya.

"And why is that?" Hitsugaya asked slowly getting angry.

"Let me ask you a question first, Hitsugaya-taichou." Nanao said. Hitsugaya looked at her.

"Why are you in front of the fifth division's dormitories?" She asked. Yachiru climbed on her shoulder. "Yuki-chan(Snowy) has finally decided to apologize to Momo-chan!"

"Shut up!" Hitsugaya yelled. He was blushing a bit. "I was just passing by!"

"Right Hitsugaya-taichou…" Renji said disbelievingly.

"So you weren't looking for Hinamori-chan? Huh?" Hisagi said.

Hitsugaya opened his mouth and wanted to scold them but suddenly a voice came forth from behind.

"Yo Toushirou. What've ya been up to?" Ichigo asked.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou!" It was seriously pissing him off.

"Does it matter? I'm a captain too right now so why shouldn't I call you like that?" Ichigo asked. "Ah!" Ichigo remembered something. "You must be looking for Hinamori right?"

Everyone looked up, even Hitsugaya. "What's wrong with that?" He asked. Oh boy, here's the daily lecture again…

"Well…She's not here." Ichigo said.

A vein popped inside Hitsugaya's head. "Off course she's not here! I just went to her room!" He yelled out. Everyone was staring at Hitsugaya and then a smirk appeared on all faces. Except for Ichigo, who probably didn't even know what was happening.

"_Well it's about time…"_

Ichigo recoiled a bit. "Damn you're pissed today, dude!"

"And you may damn know it!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"Damn! What's your freakin' problem?!" Ichigo yelled back.

"My problem is that everyone is acting freakin' strange today! Damn you guys!"

"Don't you just damn everything!"

"You are damning things too! You freak!"

"Who are you calling a freak?! Supergeniuss!"

The vice captains were looking at the two who were arguing. Do they always have to yell to each other when they see each other?

"Tsk!" Ichigo looked angrily the other way and Hitsugaya did the same.

Matsumoto looked very vague at Ichigo and raised her hand. "Then…do you know where Hinamori is?"

Hitsugaya forgot everything and he looked at Matsumoto first, then at Ichigo.

Ichigo began to think. "Well…Now you say so…I do know where she is. I just forgot it."

Everyone sweat dropped. _"So you don't know…"_

"You're a lousy captain, Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya shouted.

"Well! You're autistic!" Ichigo counterattacked.

"Don't change the damn subject, Kurosaki!"

Matsumoto walked to Kurosaki and put her hands on his shoulder. "Ichigo-taichou." Ichigo looked at Matsumoto. "How long didn't you see Hinamori-chan?"

Ichigo thought again. "Oh right. I remembered where she went!" He shouted out. "She went to the fourth divisions."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. "Why the hell did she go to de fourth divisions?"

"Hmm…getting checked or something…I don't remember." Ichigo said hesitating. Then suddenly Hitsugaya's glare of death shot in Ichigo's eyes. "Oh wait! I do remember!" Ichigo said anxiously. "She got treated because someone slammed the door against her face while she didn't pay attention!"

"Hinamori-chan did?!" Matsumoto shouted concerned.

"She didn't bleed did she?" Kira asked concerned too.

"Ah. Uh. A little." Ichigo said anxiously.

This was really getting Hitsugaya concerned. Seeing Hinamori's blood was unbearable. Above all this, he seriously going to kill that person who slammed the door in her face, but that was a matter for later.

"Shut up you all!" Hitsugaya ran immediately to the fourth divisions. Leaving the others behind. The others were looking at each other and whereupon they all chuckled.

"We seriously got him good, don't you guys think?" Matsumoto winked.

"But I was seriously angry at him!" Kira, Renji and Hisagi said in unison.

"I know." Matsumoto smiled. "You are great friends."

"Don't let Kuchiki-taichou, Kurotsuchi-taichou and Soi Fong-taichou that it all was to bring them together." Nanao said.

"I wasn't! I was seriously angry at him." Matsumoto said angrily.

--

**22:49 pm **

At the fourth division's.

Hitsugaya ran into the fourth divisions and walked to the counter. "Is Hinamori here?" He asked.

Third seated officer Kira of the fourth division looked up at Hitsugaya. "Ah. Hitsugaya-taichou. I heard about your action from yesterday." He began.

"Teme." Hitsugaya said on his most deathly tone. "Where is Hinamori?"

The third seated officer didn't budge. "Taichou is with her now, but you shouldn't go to her at the moment." He said.

"Why is that?" Hitsugaya asked.

The third seated officer moved closer and he whispered. "Unohana-taichou, was seemly very angry about the Hinamori case. I never saw her angry."

However, Hitsugaya neither. He never saw the fourth division angry, but what could he think from an angry Unohana? I mean she was really nice and caring, so this would be strange…

He decided to do it anyway. "Don't let me repeat this again. Where is Hinamori?"

The third officer sighed and gave the instructions to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya walked to the room where Hinamori would be in. Hinamori was sitting there staring out of the window.

Hitsugaya opened the door and Hinamori turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw Hitsugaya. "Hitsugaya…kun…" Hinamori said hesitating.

Thank god. Hitsugaya smiled. She _did_ talk to him. Damn, he was tired. All this day, just being angry made him tired. This was the only time that he wasn't angry. Thank god. "Hinamori." He said nicely. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Hinamori looked down. Hitsugaya had a puzzled look. Something inside Hitsugaya made him feel strange. She looked just how she looked when she apologized to him through the communicator. "I'm fine…I guess." Hinamori's voice raised above the thoughts.

"Sou…ka." Hitsugaya said. That was like…the only thing he could say.

Hinamori kept looking down. Somewhere inside of her was unhappy by the thought of rejection, but some else where she felt it was alright. She was a childhood friend after all.

"Hinamori." Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya. Then she saw the movements of his lips and her eyes widened.

"_**I really like you too. Hinamori."**_

"What did you just say?" Hinamori asked.

"That was the reply I said after you said your sentence, right?" Hitsugaya asked.

Hinamori didn't reply. Hitsugaya proceeded. "I _did_ hear it."

Hinamori's eyes widened again. Hitsugaya walked closer to Hinamori. "I can tell you this a thousand times, Hinamori." He said and he placed his hand behind Hinamori's head. He pulled it closer and he kissed her. Hinamori kissed back and a tear fell down from her eye.

"_Thank god…"_

--

Outside the fourth division's.

Everyone was sitting in the tree and I mean it if I say everyone. Well…Alright except for the characters that weren't present in this fanfic.

"How cute!" Matsumoto shouted quietly.

"Hmph. Well, I guess he wasn't so dense after all." Kira said sarcastically.

"But why did he pretend he didn't know it?" Nanao asked curiously.

"Maybe he didn't know in the first place, but we smacked it in his mind." Renji replied.

Hisagi nodded.

Byakuya looked at Ichigo. "You are the one who slammed the door against her head aren't you, kid?"

Everyone immediately looked at Ichigo. Ichigo blushed from embarrassment. "I didn't do it on purpose!" He shouted anxiously.

--

Inside the fourth division's.

Hinamori broke off the kiss and she looked at Hitsugaya. "But why did you pretend as if you didn't hear it, then?" She asked.

Hitsugaya smirked.

**"Because I wanted to be the first to confess to you."**

* * *

**A/N:** Tadaaah! Done! Hope you like it! If not, uhm…well I told you that this was a beta. Sooner or later I will change this whole thing, but by now…bear with this please! Please review! 

**P.S. **Please forgive me Hitsugaya-fans! (pleads)


	3. Epilogue: Hitsugaya's Revenge

**Author's note:** It still didn't feel right after I wrote the second chapter. So I will write this chapter along with it! Thanks for the people who reviewed. Douzo! Hitsugaya's revenge!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach isn't mine

* * *

The next day.

Hitsugaya came back from Hinamori's room and he walked into his office. He yawned. What a night. He went to sit on his chair and grabbed some paperwork. Once again, Matsumoto stormed into the office, but this time with a grin.

"I knew you could do it Taichou!" Matsumoto smirked. She patted on Hitsugaya's shoulder. Hitsugaya didn't reply.

**(Mission 1; Revenge on Matsumoto)**

"What's wrong?" Matsumoto asked.

"You're the worst." Hitsugaya said angrily.

"Ah yah. Why should I be the worst?" Matsumoto asked. "You already forgot the person who slammed the door against Hinamori's head?"

Hitsugaya froze. That was right. There was indeed a person who he had to kill for slamming the door against Hinamori's head, but first…

"Matsumoto." Hitsugaya got up.

"Nani taichou?" She asked curiously.

"Did you ever, _ever_ sit on this chair?" Hitsugaya pointed at the chair where he had sat. It sounded like something very sarcastic, but you could hear it was a serious question.

"No taichou." Matsumoto replied.

Hitsugaya smirked. "I will never bother you about paperwork if you sit there and make one piece of paperwork."

Matsumoto didn't believe her captain. Something was wrong. Why was her captain being so…considerable? However…Ah what the heck? Nothing could go wrong so why not? Matsumoto went to sit on the chair and looked at her paperwork, which was still one paper.

Matsumoto widened her eyes. She definitely didn't believe what the paper said. The whole paper was almost empty, except for one word.

_**Got you.**_

Matsumoto immediately wanted to stand up, but she couldn't. Something was holding her in one place and Matsumoto knew what it was. A binding spell.

She looked at her captain. "What is this?" She asked. Hitsugaya smirked.

"Nice huh? This is for the things you said and did yesterday." He said, still with a smirk on his face.

"You don't mean…!"

"High level binding spell. Unable to break it unless you're a captain level." He replied. He turned around and put his hands on the back of his head. "However…" He looked at Matsumoto. "You aren't captain-level, are you?" Then he walked away.

**(Mission 1; success.)**

**--**

Hitsugaya began his daily walk and he walked through the third division's training ground, where he suddenly heard a voice calling for him.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Renji called.

**(Target 1; Abarai Renji****[Starting Mission 2; Humiliate him)**

"What's wrong?" Hitsugaya asked annoyed.

"I heard you still didn't apologize to Hinamori." Renji said angrily.

Hitsugaya sighed. "You're still with that?" He murmured.

"Abarai-kun!" Kira ran to Renji with Hisagi following him.

**(Target 2 and 3; Kira Izuru, Hisagi Shuuhei.****[Part of Mission 2)**

"Hm?" Renji replied.

"We don't have time to talk with Hitsugaya-taichou. My new squad members are waiting for us to demonstrate!" Kira shouted.

Renji looked up. "That's right." He looked at Hitsugaya. "Don't forget." And Renji walked with Kira and Hisagi away.

Hitsugaya's eye twitched. _"These guys are feeling all high and mighty because of yesterday. Sheesh."_ He walked far behind them. He had a plan.

--

Renji, Kira and Hisagi paced in front of the new squad members through each other.

"Off course you have learned everything at the academy, but there are a lot of things you should know about being an officer." Kira began.

"We won't fight against little hollows anymore. This is the real thing. No practice." Renji proceeded.

"No one will rescue you. You may be happy if one of us even is able to save you." Hisagi finished.

Kira stopped pacing and he faced the squad members. "Off course you'll be interested how we vice captains work with fights."

"Because sometimes, you don't have a choice but to fight against your kind. A Shinigami I mean." Renji stood still too.

"So for today. We will give a demonstration." Hisagi smirked.

"Off course. We don't have the rights to release our zanpaktous. So you won't see them." Kira said smartly.

"I would like to take part today's 'lessons'." Hitsugaya made his appearance.

"Hi-hitsugaya-taichou!" Renji shouted in surprise.

People were whispering to each other immediately. They were very enthusiastic by seeing a captain. Off course.

Kira knew what was happening. Hitsugaya wanted to own them very badly in front of his officers, but what could he do? Those people were very excited seeing Hitsugaya... _"I guess we don't have any choice…"_

Renji and Hisagi sighed. They were _so_ going to be humiliated.

And yes. They got owned and even very badly.

The three were lying on the ground. Everyone had left except for Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya walked to the three and smirked. "Glad to work with you."

**(Mission 2; success.)**

Hitsugaya had left the three behind in the third divisions training ground and he walked to the fifth division. He wanted to see Hinamori. He walked into the office and saw Hinamori sitting there doing paperwork. He stood there silently and watched her how she made her paperwork.

Hinamori noticed Hitsugaya in the room and looked up at him. She smiled. "Good day Hitsugaya-kun."

Hitsugaya smiled and then he looked around, but his smile quickly faded away. "Where is Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya asked.

Hinamori smiled. "He doesn't like to do paperwork. You know that. Teenagers don't like to do home work and besides, paperwork and homework…no difference." She said happily.

"Hmph." Hitsugaya suddenly remembered something. "Hinamori?"

"Hm?"

"Who slammed the door into your face yesterday?" He asked.

"…" Hinamori didn't say anything. Hitsugaya blinked. "Would you be angry at the person then?" She asked hesitating.

"Off course I would." Hitsugaya said.

Hinamori looked the other way. That made him curious. "What?" He said. "You're not going to tell me anymore?"

"Well actually I wouldn't tell it in the first place, because I know you would flip and get angry." Hinamori said. She was still staring out of the window.

"Hinamori."

Hinamori responded to her name and looked at Hitsugaya, where she got to see Hitsugaya's scariest glare ever. "Eh..." Hinamori sweat dropped.

"It was me. Alright?" Kurosaki appeared out of nowhere and said that. "That's no way to treat your girlfriend."

Hitsugaya startled and blushed. Hinamori blushed too. "Baka!" Hitsugaya said anxiously.

"So…She isn't your girlfriend?" Kurosaki asked nonchalantly.

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori for a moment and knew that, _if_ he said the wrong answer. He could upset Hinamori. _Again._ "Well…She is." He said with a red head.

Ichigo looked at Hinamori, who was blushing insanely. By that he smirked. He did hear things from Renji and the others about Hitsugaya getting revenge. By the sight of this situation, he wouldn't get humiliated or punished.

**(Mission 3; Kill Ichigo with something)**

Hitsugaya realized it that Ichigo said that he was the one who slammed the door against Hinamori's forehead. Off course he couldn't kill this guy, because it would be against the orders. _"Well, I guess I need to think about something else…Wait…"_

**(Mission 3; Failed or maybe not?)**

He faced Hinamori, which caused them both that they immediately blushed. "Hinamori. What day is it today?"

Hinamori looked at the calendar, which was standing on the desk. "It's…the 24th of December." Suddenly she froze. Crap. Almost Christmas and she didn't have a Christmas present.

Hitsugaya on the other hand got an idea. "We do have a Christmas banquet don't we?"

Hinamori nodded. Ichigo was puzzled. "What?"

Hitsugaya turned to Ichigo. "Oh that's right. This is your first year being a captain. Well we have a Christmas banquet every year and that's today." He smirked.

"So where will this banquet be?" Ichigo asked.

"Well. Now you say so…I have the responsibility of this year's banquet. Hmm…I guess the real world will be nice." Hitsugaya said.

Hinamori smiled. "Let's go to the Crystal Rose!" She said enthusiastically.

Ichigo recoiled. "Hinamori. That's the most expensive restaurant in whole Karakura town!"

Hitsugaya turned to Ichigo and smirked. "Oh yeah that's right. You commoners don't go to fancy restaurants."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

Hinamori tried to cease the fire and began to calm Ichigo down. "No, Hitsugaya-kun doesn't mean that. Anyway, I hope you'll have a good time at our banquet."

"Hmph. I'm going to my office." Hitsugaya walked to the door opening and suddenly he got an idea. "Oh and Kurosaki." A grin appeared on his face. "You'd better dress up classy." He said that while smirking and then he walked away.

Ichigo looked at Hinamori. "Do we really need to dress up? With that smoking and stuff?"

Hinamori smiled. "Well if Hitsugaya-kun says so and he is in charge of this year's banquet. So I think we really need to."

"He isn't kidding right?"

"No I don't think so and besides, I will dress up too."

"_Well…Toushirou wouldn't humiliate Hinamori so it shouldn't be that bad__ if I did get humiliated…"_

--

In front of the Crystal Rose.

Ichigo found everyone in their normal clothes even Hinamori and he felt very…humiliated.

"Hinamori?"

"Hm?"

"Why aren't you in your formal clothes?"

"Aya…You didn't get the message from Hitsugaya-kun? That we were going to gather in front of the Crystal Rose and then we would go to a regular restaurant?"

"…"

"Toushirou you bastard!" Ichigo yelled at Hitsugaya.

**(Mission 3.5; Humiliate Ichigo. Succes.)**

--

Everyone was sitting in the restaurant Night Life and waited for the soup to come. The soup came. It was separated in two colors of plates. A gold for the captains and silver for the vice captains. The waiter walked to Hitsugaya and whispered in Hitsugaya's ear.

"We only had to put extra hot peppers in the silver plates, didn't we?" The waiter asked.

Hitsugaya nodded and the waiter walked away. Everyone was taking a sip of their soup. Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori who was almost drinking her soup, when he suddenly realized that she had a silver plate.

"Hinamori! Don't drink that!" Hitsugaya stood up. However it was too late. Hinamori did drink from her soup and the others with the silver plates realized it too.

"_**HOTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Everyone ran into the toilets. Hinamori did want to run to the toilets but Hitsugaya grabbed at her wrist.

Hinamori was almost crying from the heat. "Hitsugaya-kun." She said with her eyes filled with tears.

Hitsugaya gave her a glance and he looked around. "Waiter! Give me some milk! Or some sugar!" He yelled. He faced Hinamori again. "I'm sorry Hinamori."

The waiter came immediately with some milk and sugar water. "You asked for this?"

Hitsugaya nodded and he grabbed the glass of milk and fed it to Hinamori. Hinamori drank it quickly and felt that the hotness was getting away. Then Hitsugaya gave Hinamori the glass of sugar water. "Here. It will cease the last bit."

Hinamori smiled. "Thanks Hitsugaya-kun. I'm lucky having you here. Or else I would still be drinking water."

Hitsugaya blinked several times and felt a bit guilty. It was part his fault that she was suffering like this, but on the other side…

**(Mission 4; Payback time with the hot peppers. Succes.)**

--

Back in Soul Society and in Hinamori's room.

"Heh?! They did what to you?!" Hinamori asked shocked.

Hitsugaya just explained why Hinamori got sabotaged along with the others. "Hmph. It was nothing." He said tough.

Hinamori glared at Hitsugaya, but then she smiled. "Huso." (Literally: Lie, but translated in a good sentence it would be: That's a lie) She said while smiling. "Why else did you get revenge then?"

"Shut up!" Hitsugaya yelled while blushing. Why was she embarrassing him that much? "It was probably your fault, because you talk too much to Matsumoto. It'll kill me some day."

Hinamori kneeled down before Hitsugaya and looked up in his eyes.

"_Eh?! What is this rumbling __feeling in my chest?"_ Hitsugaya blushed. "Wh-what's wrong?" He asked shyly.

She smiled again. "Don't worry about it too much. I was just teasing you." She leaned on Hitsugaya and they both landed on Hinamori's bed, kissing.

After a while they broke apart. Hitsugaya looked into Hinamori's eyes and Hinamori did the same at him. "In case it bothers you, I was just teasing you too."

Hinamori's eyes widened, she didn't understand what he meant but she didn't like the thought of him teasing her.

"Mou! Shirou-chan!"

"Oi! Don't call me that!"

* * *

**A/N:** Finally, crappy epilogue done! I can rest in peace xD I know it sucked but I needed to finish this. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! (Oh and Please review!) 

Sireylithy.


End file.
